


Letter

by Sayuki_Kagami



Series: It started with a letter [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the war with Gaea. A short drabble I made and I'm not yet sure if I'll add more to it.</p><p>----</p><p>Sometimes, people break. When Percy does, he writes a letter to the one person he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

Nico,

I'm not the strong person you all think I am. I was made to fill in the shoes the prophecies left. I was forced to be the hero everyone needed. The invincible one. The one to fight and win battles they can't. Do you know how much that hurt? All those expectations, forced upon a 12 year old. I grew up as Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon. Not Percy Jackson, that kid with ADHD and Dsylexia from New York. But what was I suppose to do? Run away? Abandon my friends? My so called destiny? Nico, I am so sorry. I love you, I really do, but I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle not being able to return 100% of your love for me. By the time you find this note, I would have already swam in the River Lethe. Please. Take care of my mom and Mrs. O'Leary for me. Tell Annabeth and Grover and Rachel they'll always be my bestfriends. I hope someday, you'll forgive me. Who knows, maybe someday, if we get reborn again, we'll finally be happy.

Until next time,  
Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue or is it good as a one shot? Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> [EDIT]
> 
> I continued this in another fic, "The Lost Treasure"! check it out guys! :D


End file.
